Folie à Deux
by literaryhobo
Summary: Series of one-shots in a collaboration between floorplanhobo  who writes Eli's pov  and literarylolita  who writes Clare's .  Better summary inside!
1. Afterthoughts

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Degrassi, okay? If we did, we would have Eclare in every single episode until the end of time.**

**Author's note: This is a collaboration between literarylolita and floorplanhobo, and we're pretty excited about it. So no one gets confused, floorplanhobo will write Eli's POVs, and literarylolita will write Clare's. **

**A/N 2: This one-shot is after the Romeo/Juliet project kiss. **

**A/N 3: Rating will change to "M" in later chapters**

**Eli's POV**

He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Yes, it had been for a school project, but his heart had been in it, and it was killing him.

He had seen the happiness in her eyes and this had scared him to death. She liked him back.

_Clare Edwards actually liked him back._

Any other boy would have been thrilled, but not him. The pain of losing Julia was still so real to him, and the guilt was interfering with his happiness.

He didn't deserve Clare, as simple as that. He had caused Julia's death, and he knew that he would end up hurting Clare. He always ended up hurting someone with his actions.

He cared about her too much to destroy her. He lay on his bed and sighed sadly as he thought of Clare's lips, and he ached to kiss her again.

"No, Eli, stop it," he muttered to himself as he closed his eyes. But it was pointless because he knew he was falling for her, and this infuriated him. He got out of bed and knew he had to go to school and face her. It wasn't going to be pretty.

He could be a jerk when he wanted to, and it seemed like the only choice. _I'm so sorry, Clare,_ he thought, and left his room.

_**Later**_

He walked into the classroom, and she immediately greeted him. Her sweet voice was torturing him and he replied blankly to her. He sat down, his heart beating fast as she continued to talk to him.

_I can't do this. No, I just can't._

He didn't respond, and he felt immediately guilty about the pain he was causing her. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,_ he thought repeatedly, the anguish in his chest building up immediately.

He would never stop feeling guilty, and he knew that Clare would suffer because of his unresolved issues. He would never be able to tell her about Julia, she would run away or freak out, or both.

When the class ended, he was careful enough to leave before Clare said anything to him, and he walked away. As he got to his locker, he felt furious with himself, for letting himself get involved in a new "crush," when he knew that he would only hurt Clare.

He was so selfish, but that was about to stop. Even if it meant him being miserable for the rest of his days at Degrassi.

He was doing it for Clare.

**Clare's POV**

They kissed. Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards had _finally_ taken that next step, and school project or not, she couldn't stop feeling…what's the word?

_Giddy. _

She saw that look in his eyes, the usual mischeivious glint coated with a layer of…dare she hope it…

Happiness.

Eli seemed HAPPY to kiss her. And the way he jumped right in to play Romeo? Oh, goodness, she would have to remember to send Ms. Dawes a thank-you note.

Hopping up from the bed on which she rested, she skipped to her stereo, selected an upbeat song, and proceeded to dance around her room. "I feel like I'm in a bad romantic comedy," Clare muttered as she twirled around and around. "But I don't particularly care."

Sighing, Clare giggled as she fell on the floor, holding her stomach.

_Is this the true definition of joy? Can it possibly get any better than this?_

She thought of the cinema event happening tomorrow; it sounded like fun. With an affirmative nod to herself, she whispered "I'll ask Eli."

She may or may not have danced all night.

_**The Next Day**_

"_I'm sorry I led you on."_

After all the flirting, suggestive short stories, and meaningful conversations, that's _all he had to say?_

What about that kiss? She may be a lot of things, but an idiot is certainly not one of them. Sure, she has minimal experience in that particular department of life, but so what, she _knew _he felt something.

Like she said, she's not _stupid._

So WHY did he give her the cold shoulder? Why did he ignore her calls? And why in the WORLD did he stare at her like he actually WAS a "sociopath who likes to hurt people."

She may not have known him long, but she did know his _heart._ Something was off; it almost seemed as though he had some deep, dark secret.

_Ha, that would make sense. Goes well with the hearse and black clothing._

She'd find out. Somehow.

But for now, she had a certain VIDEO PROJECT to edit.

_After all, Juliet didn't deserve to die just because the "love of her life" was a moron who likely didn't know what he really wanted anyway._

**A/N: Yes, this one is short, but they will get longer. Please review! **


	2. Drunk

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the first installment!**

**Disclaimer: No owning of Degrassi occurs over here.**

_**Clare's POV**_

"Alli, I REALLY don't think going to this party is a good idea," Clare commented as she attempted to pull down the too-short pink dress she wore. Alli insisted on Clare borrowing something from her wardrobe and doing her make-up. 'It's our first college party!' she had said. 'Live a little!' Clare, wanting to be known as _something_ other than a 'saint' her first semester at York University, allowed Alli to doll her up.

"Clare, for the love of God, do NOT whine like this at the party," Alli rolled her eyes. "And besides, it's SAV'S fraternity. We'll be fine. Come on, we're almost there. And stop pulling on that dress! You look hot!"

"But Eli-"

"-is having a GUY'S night with Adam! You two don't have to spend EVERY SECOND together!"

"Fine." They arrived at their destination. "Let's go in then, shall we?"

_**An hour later**_

"Alli, this is soooo yummy," Clare slurred. She was on her third cup of the party punch, and for some reason everything seemed rather…blurry. "Alli?" She turned to see the girl in question making out with a pledge (the paddle around his neck gave it away). "Oh, God." Clare's eyes lit up. "I miss Eli…I WILL CALL HIM!" A few people turned to see who was yelling, but Clare was rather oblivious to the eyes on her. She stumbled outside, phone in hand. Once on steady feet on the porch, she phoned her boyfriend.

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Hey Baby," Eli answered suggestively. Clare burst into giggles. "Who, what's so funny?"

"Eli, I just wanted to call and tell you…and tell you….hehehehehehehehehehe!"

"Clare, tell me what?"

"I WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT YOU HAVE A REALLY CUTE BUTT!" Clare received a few dirty looks, but she was far too gone in laughter to notice or care.

"Why, Saint Clare, are you drunk?" Eli asked through the phone. "And…thanks."

"What? Noooo all I've had to drink is the pretty pink punch! _ALLI_ is the dumb bitch drinking from the _KEG!" _Clare smiled into the phone, giggling again.

"Clare, did you just call your best friend a dumb bitch?"

Clare tilted her head, thought, and…couldn't quite remember. "I don't know, did I?"

"I think you did, Babe."

"Eli, I loooove you. You are soooo sweet." She suddenly felt a warm sensation in her legs. "Eli, I want to fuck you. Right here. On this porch."

"CLARE!"

"What, Eli?" Clare twirled her hair. "I wanna do it like we did it when we watched the Discovery Channel."

"Oh my God…you're wasted."

"Oh, I see Alli…love you bye!"

She hung up.

"ALLI!" Clare threw her arms around her best friend.

"Whoa, Clare…you're toasted." Alli giggled.

"Alli, I only drank PUNCH! I'm just happy. Geeze, you sound like Eli…"

"Um, Clare…" Sav joined the girls (out of nowhere, because these things happen at frat parties). "That punch has huge amounts of vodka in it."

"….Oh." Clare paled. "That would explain why I need to puke then, wouldn't it?"

…

Everything was spinning; she couldn't stop her gaze from trying to catch the objects dancing around her. Her clothes felt stifling; when did it get so hot?

She sat down on the window seat in the bathroom of…of...where was she, again? Oh, right. Frat party. Alli. Sav. Oh, God…the punch…dammit.

"Need…Eli…" She reached into her pocket for her cell phone. _Thank God he's on speed dial. _After fumbling for the number '3', she heard it start ringing.

"Clare?" he answered on the first ring. _Oh, Eli…_

"Eli…" Oh no. Clare threw the phone down as she heaved into the bathtub. The toilet was right next to her, but she chose to vomit _in the bathtub._ Brilliant. Once the nausea faded, Clare again grabbed her phone. "Are you there, Eli?"

"Babe, I'm right outside. I'm here, don't worry."

She then blacked out.

_**42 minutes later…**_

"Mmm?" Clare looked up at the bathroom ceiling. "Eli…"

"I'm right here, Clare." Eli ran his fingers through her hair.

"Punch…"

"Yes, Clare….punch." He grinned at her, and now that she was slightly out of her haze, Clare could see he was a bit tipsy too.

"Why are you here?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am, Eli, I'm just…confused…"

"Sav called. Said he thought you needed me."

"Oh."

"You got sick again…"

"Oh, God, Eli…I'm so sorry…guy's night…"

He smiled down at her. "It's okay, Dear." He chuckled. "But Clare…if you ever drink again…don't wear a skirt, okay?"

She tilted her head, confused. "Huh?"

"Well, you sort of…um…"

"Spit it out, Goldsworthy."

"You MAY have shown half of Kappa Sigma Pi your Care Bear panties…"

Clare felt the blood rush to her face, and knew it wasn't from the alcohol this time.

"Hey, it's okay," Eli shrugged. "I _like_ your cartoon undergarments. I just don't like Neanderthals seeing them." He leaned down to kiss her.

"Eli, no!"

"What?"

"I puked a whole bunch!"

"I don't care, Clare."

Their lips met.

**Eli's POV**

"Chug, chug, chug!"

Eli smirked and drank the second shot of tequila, feeling accomplished. He was surrounded by some of Adam's new friends, and they were all cheering on him.

"Oh god," muttered Eli, feeling slightly dizzy. "That second shot was not a good idea."

Adam started laughing uncontrollably, and Eli grinned. Someone pat Eli on the back, and people continued to drink and chat.

Eli's phone started ringing and he answered. Clare was obviously drunk, and he found this amusing.

After the first conversation, he hung up and chuckled, and Adam handed him a rum and coke. "Are we mixing our drinks today?" winked Adam.

"Um, yeah," said Eli, and took the drink from him. "So, my girlfriend is at a party, and she just called me. She's wasted! And apparently, I have a cute butt."

"Aha, you're getting some tonight!" laughed Adam, sounding a bit tipsy.

"I do not need Clare to be drunk to get some," mocked Eli, and regretted it. "Ah, forget I said that."

"Nooooo, it's in my brain forever, you idiot!" said Adam, and punched Eli playfully in the arm.

_**Later**_

He grimaced at the sight of Clare in such a pitiful state. He was a bit drunk himself, but Clare seemed miserable.

When Eli told him about her Care Bear panties, Clare's expression broke his heart. He just wanted to make her feel better, and leaned in to kiss her. She had seemed horrified at Eli's approach, claiming that she had just thrown up, but honestly, Eli didn't care much.

Nothing made sense, anyway.

He kissed her, and pulled away, chuckling. "You might want a mint. I'll have one too." He pulled out a packet of gum from his pocket and handed one to Clare.

Clare chewed on it pensively, and started laughing. "I'm so drunk," she mumbled.

"You are," said Eli, and found her endearing. "Me too. I might have… mixed my alcohol tonight. Tequila is the devil."

Clare leaned in and kissed him hard, and Eli put her arms around hers eagerly. He lay down, and she was on top of him, kissing him.

Eli's head hit the bathroom tile hard as Clare's kissing got more aggressive, and this just got him even dizzier. But Clare was sliding her hands under his shirt, and he lost his train of thought.

She bit his lower lip and he groaned, Clare's body pressed against his. "Clare…" he started as Clare started kissing him on the neck.

"Shhh," she giggled, and sucked on his neck. He loved it, but he was sure he would get a hickey, and Adam would never let him hear the end of it.

"We need to stop," he said, and she groaned.

"Why? Because I'm drunk?"

"Because we both are. Come on. Let's go." They both sat, looking at each other bashfully. He stood up and held his hand out for her, and she held on.

She stumbled into his arms and grinned at him. "You're so cute," she said.

"Yeah, you too," he smirked, and kissed her. She kissed him back and started pushing him towards one of the walls.

"Clare!" he protested, but she giggled mischievously as she pressed him against the wall.

"You're drunk, so I'm going to take advantage of you!" said Clare triumphantly.

"You're just injuring me, Edwards," he snapped playfully, and Clare started kissing him on the neck again.

He couldn't take it anymore, and one of his hands slid up Clare's skirt, and teased the fabric of her underwear. She moaned against his lips, and he deepened the kiss.

"Guys, guys, is everything okay?"

_Alli._

"Yeah," said Eli breathlessly, removing his hand from the inside of Clare's panties. She smiled knowingly at him and he kissed her softly.

"Come on, my lovely alcoholic," he said. "Let's go."


End file.
